


Saturday Lovin'

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Married Newtina, Romance, newlyweds, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A newly married Tina and Newt spend a Saturday morning together.





	Saturday Lovin'

Tina Scamander, nee Goldstein, woke up with a big stretch.

She'd recently married the love of her life, Newt. Last week, in fact.

The couple had moved into a little house not far from MACUSA, it suited them just fine as it had three spacious bedrooms, decent sized bathrooms and a large garden for some of the creatures.

Next to her, her new husband was still asleep.

Tina chuckled, dropping a kiss to the back of his neck, cuddling against him. Sex wasn't on her mind that morning-that had been taken care of the previous night-simply a cuddle. It was a Saturday and neither of them were at work.

Newt stirred, and Tina stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Hello, wife.” He murmured, rolling over to face her.

“Husband.” Tina smiled, and kissed him.

It was late summer, they'd decided on an August wedding. Their honeymoon was postponed until Christmas, they'd chosen to escape to the warmth of South Africa when New York was very cold.

“I love you, husband.” Tina said when they broke apart.

“I love you too, Tina.” He replied, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I can't believe that you're my wife.”

“Me neither.” She beamed, pecking him on the cheek.

“So, what d’you want to do today?” Asked Newt.

“Mmm.” Tina mused. “Just relax. I want to finish reading my book.”

“Fair enough.” Her husband nodded. “I've just got my beasts to look after, and I want to make a couple of notes on a few of them.”

“Alright.” She responded, getting up and slipping on her dressing town and wiggling her feet into her slippers.

Tina made her way downstairs, and put the kettle on. Newt followed shortly afterwards, fully dressed.

Tina grabbed the New York Ghost from the doormat, poured herself a cup of coffee, and whilst she was waiting for her toast to finish browning (she used just a tad of magic to light the fire and get the bread from the cupboard) she read the paper.

Her husband meanwhile, went straight down into his case to give his animals breakfast.

When her toast was done, Tina enchanted it to float over onto her plate.

After that, she spread butter on the toasted bread and ate her breakfast, reading the rest of her paper.

The young Auror was relaxed-no one was in danger, and everyone she loved was happy and safe.

When she'd finished her breakfast, Tina enchanted her crockery and cutlery to be washed up and put away, and went upstairs to get dressed.

By the time she arrived back downstairs 10 minutes later, Newt was sat at the kitchen table reading the paper, munching on what looked like a cheese and pickle sandwich.

"You have strange eating habits, my love." Tina informed him, an amused smile.

"Thank you?" He frowned.

"It wasn't a compliment. Still, if you didn't have strange habits you wouldn't be you." She chuckled, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Newt."

"I love you too, Tina." Newt responded, standing up to kiss, then embrace her.

She cuddled into him, closing her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments, drinking each other in.

Tina stepped away from him. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me, my love."

"Alright." He said, kissing her again.

She made her way into the living room, and with her wand switched the wireless on, tuning it to a ragtime jazz channel-a genre of music which she loved.

Tina walked to the window, gazing at the passersby, recognizing a couple of wizards and witches she knew from work.

After that, she picked up the book she'd been reading-Little Women, and sat down on a very comfortable sofa Newt had come across in a junk shop.

Newt finished his breakfast, washed, dried, and put away the crockery and cutlery he'd used, then went to join his wife.

He paused for a moment, taking her in.

Tina was reading intently, and tapping one of her feet in time to the music that was playing. She was wearing a blue shirt, pink jacket, grey trousers, and her favourite pair of slippers.

Tina felt eyes on her, and lifted her gaze to meet his own. "Hello."

"Hello you." He smiled, making his way over to her and sitting down next to her. "You're very beautiful, you know that?"

"I know." She chuckled, cuddling against him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good, Mrs Scamander."

~Fin~


End file.
